Brother
by stina006
Summary: a short oneshot about Sasuke's first kill with a kunai. Itachi and Sasuke-centric NOT YAOI!


just a small oneshot about Sasuke as a child :) he's probably my favorite character from Naruto and he's really fun to write. Has some spoilers if you don't read the manga so...read with caution!

Naruto=Masashi Kishimoto people!

* * *

"Brother"

**"Maybe Next time Sasuke."**

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Crunch._

A young boy throws his fists in the air, face red from excitement and sweaty from exhaustion. The boy had been up since sunrise attempting to actually hit 'something' with his sharp weapon.

"Got it! My first kill!"

"Sasuke…"

Turning around, he saw his big brother Itachi, a young man who happened to be the best ninja in the whole village. At least for his little brother.

He sat down on a nearby fallen branch and pulled out some sharpening tools from his pouch. He was very good at sharpening things for a 13 year old, considering he started at the age of 7...Sasuke's age.

"It's just a bug." the tall boy said, laughing it off while sharpening his shuriken.

"But I hit it with my kunai! From here all the way to the house!" he argued as he pointed to the ground where he stood.

"Father told us countless times to NOT throw our kunai at the house, you could hit mother." he said while putting away his newly sharpened shuriken and placing his hands on his hips, in a very condescending tone no less, not to mention ignoring Sasuke's great accomplishment.

"I…know. Sorry." Defeated he slumped over, dragging his feet to his slightly damaged porch and picked up his worn weapon from the wooden plank.

"Sasuke, I've told you, if you want practice I can help you out."

"No you can't." he said matter-of-factly.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, how could his little brother know what he was doing all day?

"And you know this because…?"

"You are too 'busy'…" he said sarcastically while angrily throwing the same kunai to the ground, then picking it up and throwing it down again.

"'busy'? With what?"

"ANBU. And that….girl." he put strain at the word 'girl'.

"Oh…well you know I always have time for you Sasuke-"

"-No you don't! You always say 'Maybe next time Sasuke', 'maybe next time…' and then you poke me."

He thought about his little brothers words, and then made eye contact with him.

"You're angry because I haven't been spending time with you."

"No…well…"

"I know, ever since you were a baby I was always there. But since I joined ANBU I haven't been by your side as often."

"I'm not angry 'cause of that!" he quickly responded, noticing his tone, not even thinking about what he had said, he ran off.

Jumping from the wet grass onto the nicked wooden flooring outside, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process; his coordination and jumping level was very low for his age. Of course he couldn't jump as high or land as cat-like as Itachi. From the moment he almost fell, he told himself that he would never almost fall again.

Then he tripped and fell on the bamboo mat in the kitchen doorway, hitting his chin on the hard tatami flooring.

"Oh Sasuke!"

He turned his head to the side, catching his moms feet out of the corner of his eyes, not quiet getting up yet from the floor.

"Mom…"

His tall mother, with her apron covered in various food grease, immediately came to her son and patted his head. Of course, even in the middle of the afternoon, she would be making such nice food: omusubi, okonomiaki, Itachi's favorite, he also spotted his favorite food, katsuobushi…it was pretty out of the way for her to be making it for him, but he wouldn't complain. Perhaps it was to celebrate his getting into the academy.

"Are you alright?" she said softly while helping him up.

"No." he rubbed his stinging chin with his finger, "Brother says that I'm angry he can't spend time with me."

"Oh?"

She kneeled down to his eye level, placing her wet hands on his tiny shoulders.

"I just want him to be around me again! Without all these other people taking up his time…"

"Well Sasuke that's pretty selfish to want your brother to yourself."

_Why do moms have to always be right?_

"Now, Sasuke I think you need to apologize…or at least go talk to him…"

Moms were always right, weren't they? The young ninja quietly thought about his brother on the short walk back to the yard…he really was pre-occupied with many things…that girl…the ANBU…father.

He caught his brother on the roof.

"Mom said I was being selfish to want you for myself."

"Well that is being selfish." he said quietly as jumped gracefully down. He kneeled, placing his hands on Sasuke's tiny shoulders "But I'm your brother, Sasuke, and no matter what I will always be there for you, always. I promise."

They were both silent for awhile.

"Well…How about now?" Sasuke said cheerfully hopeful.

"M…Maybe next time Sasuke." he laughed again while poking Sasuke's forehead.

He shouted angrily, "Arg! Brother! ! You did it again!"

Feigning his fright, he jumped onto the roof once more and began running towards the front of the house all while shouting "Go ahead and throw them you can't hit a moving target anyway!"

"CAN TO!" he shouted, pulling his shuriken from his bag and onto the roof where his brother was running.

Whether it was piggybacking all the way to the front gates or throwing sharp knives at each other from a distance…

Sasuke knew that Itachi would always-

* * *

Coming out of his sleep to see a dark brown wall in his face, nothing but the flickering light dimmed behind him. the young mans eyes opened as he groggily sat up, causing the loose bandages around his waist to fall to his lap.

"Itachi…I should have known that from the beginning."

"It's time to go Sasuke." a voice called from the darkness.

Sliding up from the dirty floor, bandages inching off his wounded body, he began to walk towards his folded clothing on the side wall. The fight made his body think he had been running for days, not stopping even for a single breath. He avenged his family and killed his brother.

Walking outside fully clothed, he stood on the edge of the cliff, letting the waves come crashing against it, tears rolling without control over his dry cheeks.

Now it was time to really live up to his title of avenger.

* * *

there it is folks! my first one shot from Naruto! if you didn't guess it at first, Sasuke was dreaming about the time he had with Itachi as a boy, this occures right after Itachi dies. Please review the story and let me know your thoughts! by the way,Omusubi is another word for Onigiri- Rice ball. Okonomiaki is a cabbage, japanese styled pizza- Itachi's favorite food. and Katsuobushi, Sasukes favorite according to the data book, is made out of a preparation of dried, ferminted, and smoked skipjack tuna, somtimes called Bonito. wiki it for more info. i figured the Uchiha ate well since...His dad is head police officer and all...lol


End file.
